Kamen Rider Stronger
|faction=Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Rider |species = Kikaijin (formerly human) |age = 60+ }} Shigeru Jo (城 茂 Jō Shigeru), better known as Kamen Rider Stronger (仮面ライダーストロンガー Kamen Raidā Sutorongā, Masked Rider Stronger), is a Kamen Rider from 1975 and is one of the Seven Legendary Riders, notable for his great amount of raw electrical power and ego, although the latter has calmed down over the years. He is considered one of, if the the, most powerful Riders in terms of sheer power. History TBC Personality Stronger is a man known for his bravado and eccentric personality. He is known for wearing t-shirts with his emblem, a stylized "S", written on them, and carrying a denim jacket with a rose imprinted on the back over his shoulder. He is very laid back, even as he goes into battle, but does not treat it as a game. He tends to signal his appearance by whistling, appearing atop a high place, and then delivering his notorious "Warrior of Justice" speech to the onlookers before dropping into the battle. He used to be much more arrogant, but this behavior cooled down over time, reaching an all-time low after the death of Tackle, but has since come back somewhat ever since her return as Biracle. Forms Stronger= Stronger In this form, Stronger has control over electricity, and has a large amount of moves at his disposal. He can use Den Shock to electrocute foes within grabbing distance, use Electro Fire to send a current of electricity at long range, summon down lightning from the skies with Electro Thunder, control magnetism with Denki Magnet and Anti-Magnetic Force Line, and has a variety of physical attacks empowered by electricity. Such moves include Den Punch, Den Chop, and his standard finishing move, Stronger Den Kick. He also has access to various reconnaissance tools, such as the Rider Video Signal playback ability, or the Kabuto Catcher radar. |-|Charge Up= Charge Up Charge Up is Stronger's final form, and a major last resort of his, acquired by having the Super-Electronic Dynamo installed into his body. To access it, Stronger announces "Charge UP!" in base form, and poses as his "S" spins around uncontrollably. Stronger gains silver marking around him and immense power, 100x that of his base form and beyond even Rising Ultimate Kuuga and being able to kill a Delza Army general in one hit. The downside is that Stronger has one minute to defeat the enemy with this power, or he risks overloading himself and exploding. This form has several Chou-Den based attacks as it's finishers. These moves include: *Chou Den Drill Kick: Jumping up, Stronger does a drilling kick into his opponent, powered by super electronics *Chou Den Three-step Kick: Stronger jumps up and kicks the enemy three times, bouncing off after each, in a similar manner to V3's Return Kick, enhanced by super electronics *Chou Den Screw Kick: Stronger does a screwing kick midair on the opponent, charged by super electronics *Chou Den Inazuma Kick: Stronger jumps up, lightning striking around the area, and does a super-electron assisted Rider Kick on the enemy *Chou Den Dai-Sharin Kick: Stronger spins midair and comes down on the foe mid-spin with a deadly super electronic-powered roundhouse kick *Chou Den Headfirst Drop: True to the name, Stronger grabs the enemy midair and throws them headfirst to the ground, empowered by super electrons *Chou Den Jet Throw: Stronger, charged with super electronics, picks up the enemy by the legs, spins around, and then throws them away, causing them to explode *Chou Den Kyokoka Punch: Stronger leaps up and very quickly rams their super electronic-empowered fist into the enemy Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kamen Riders Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Primary Kamen Riders Category:Characters (ShodaiGoro) Category:Electrokinetics